Toad's RP Ranking
31. Epicvivor: Antarctica (SurvivorSucks) - I think this was the biggest case of being forced to RP. I didn’t want to at all and had absolutely no fun, and my character was so atrocious that I don’t even consider it canon. It’s nothing to do with Epic, he did a fine job hosting and the amazing character Sting came out of this RP, but I personally hated playing in it. 30. surCOKEr: The Philippines (YonwayCheeseface) - CK wants to forget this season ever happened, and I remember it being boring, there were no standout characters, and I won as a borewhore. No thanks. 29. Jaxvivor 1 (BubbaSampson and ComatoseCarter) - Literally look above but replace CK with Jax, but at least I also played as ComatoseCarter which was kinda fun. But not really. 28. Dukevivor 1 (Prudence) - This time I lost ''as a borewhore. I literally remember NOTHING about this season. 27. '''Epicvivor: Japan (Will Floorman)' - Since I was the first out I didn’t really get to experience that much of it, and also apparently it was pretty mediocre overall. The first tribal council with Will Floorman/Fritz vs Rex was amazing, though. 26. RedSurvivor II (Søren) - I don’t think anyone actually liked this RP but it really wasn’t that bad, I was on an extremely laggy Mac during Christmas vacation in Chicago, my family then decided that we were going to go out and actually do stuff, and so I quit as Søren and never got to experience the rest of the RP. I don’t remember it being awful, though, and Søren was pretty fun to play as. 25.' FireVivor: Ecuador (Mr. Bigglesworth)' - Once again, I’m sure this was a fun RP but my character sucked. There were lots of good characters in it though. 24. Survivor: IRC Hollywood (Corinnetney Yates) - This one wasn’t nearly as memorable as the first two, which were basically legendary, but I still enjoyed it a pretty good amount -- this is where the good RPs start. 23. Epicvivor: Cursed Islands (Trekkie Monster & Totoro) - I remember there being lots of weird twists, and not that many interesting characters including my own two (Totoro was literally an emote/noise-bot and Trekkie turned very stale by the end) but Epic did a good job hosting and it was fun. 22. FireVivor: Robot Pirate Island (Diamond) - REALLY forgettable but I had a really good character, so I kinda enjoyed it. I don’t even remember who won this one. 21. Ovivor: Turkey (Sir Toby) - A MASSIVE cast of 18 people, lots of quitters and boring/forgettable people but the ones who made it to the end (Toby, Tom and Myself) were pretty fun, and the game itself picked up at the end too. I got really bored in the middle and was planning to pull a NaOnka/Purple Kelly with Tom TDWI, but decided not to, and I’m glad. 20.' Epicvivor: Egypt (Naked Probst & Cole)' - I had a really fun character (Probst) and an extremely unmemorable one (Cole) but overall it was a pretty great first season with a good amount of memorable characters, also we can’t forget the Jax/Toad/Bruno final five <333 19. CKSurvivor: Singapore (Lil B The Based God) '- This was WAY better than surCOKEr, I liked the cast overall, especially Curlos, and the fact that him and Lil B were the final two was pretty lulzy. It could have used some more memorable moments, but it was fun. Definitely a MORP roleplay. 18. '''Epicvivor: Fans vs Favorites (Fritz) '- This was Fritz’s worst incarnation (not counting Will Floorman) because finding new material had proven to be hard and he was pretty UTR for a lot of the time, but things such as the return of amazing characters like Matt Petters, in addition to Fritz/Rory’s bizarre “rivalry” being rekindled, were great. 17. '''Dravivor: Tahiti (Turid) - Ah, my second time playing a Katzenjammer member in a RP. This was a fun one, I’m glad the pairs twist didn’t work out because it was very hectic to schedule, and despite the questionable idol-finding by Alize and Ashley Turntkey post-merge and getting idoled out by them, I enjoyed it. 16. Ovivor: Brazil (Bronte) - And here we have the last one out before the top 15! O likes to think this RP was really bad, but from looking at the cast list, I don’t remember it being that bad. It had Milk, Nissimg.od, a Nalyd character who I’m pretty sure was based on Ron Swanson, and Rachelgoddess. And then a borewhore final two, which is (sadly) what brings it down. 15. FireVivor: Blood vs. Water (Bella/Kass) '''- Fire likes to think this was the best Firevivor but I enjoyed Redemption Island a lot better. I returned as worst winner ever Kass, and his tedious-to-play (after a while) girlfriend Bella. The roleplay also featured Linwood finally winning on his fourth time, after getting 6th place thrice (Will the same thing happen for Fritz?!) as well as the triumphant return of GOD and bringing JESUS (who was really just Space’s girlfriend) along with him. It was fun, but I remember it dragging along at parts. 14/13. Survivor: IRC Island & Survivor: IRC Desert (Wolfgang and Eddie)' - These RPs are extremely iconic and I remember them being enjoyable, even if it was just because they were the first modern-age RPs. They introduced us to many current RP tropes, such as the sassy black woman, the winner played by me (twice!), the showmance, et cetera. Really wish Nalyd could host some more. 12. '''Ovivor: Kyushu (Eliza)' - This was a great RP, it included my sister participating in her first roleplay, QOS participating in her first roleplay, the introduction of the amazing JuddSergeant and ElizaNewOrlins as well as Ishiguro, and a pretty inoffensive winner. It was really fun. 11. FireVivor: Redemption Island (Kass & Brettyson) - This is the only time I played in an RP with the RI twist, and it worked really well thanks to TBTDIF and its nonexistence post-merge. Speaking of TBTDIF, one of my 2 characters (this was back when I always played 2) was literally created to pander to him and ended up being a humongous borewhore, if I had only been playing Kass the RP would be in the top 10 for sure. And of course we have the controversy between Kass and Chef Bobby, which I’m sure was frustrating for MrE (after losing more RPs I know how he feels) but made for a good moment. This RP also introduced us to the amazing GOD, as well as a solid cast overall, and overall it was really fun and my favorite FireVivor. 10. Ovivor: Vietnam (Big Massif) - Vietnam added another character to Sunny’s gallery of trainwreck winners, the cast also had great characters like Juanthecow who I had no idea was TBTDIF. My character, Big Massif, was also really fun to play, and his showmance with Amanda was great. I don’t remember much about it since O never posts blogs, but it was fun, so it places well. 9. Redvivor: Panama (Mary Sartain) - And now we get into the god-tier RPs. This RP had an AMAZING cast and an awesome winner, but the fact that I was a UTR/INV joke character kinda brought it down for me. But of course, it was still awesome to see the characters interact, and there were great parts like Mary’s attempts to be noticed, Stewart’s existence, and Phill’s Stealth R Us alliance and eventual blindside. 8. Ovivor: Fans vs. Favorites (Antasma) - I seriously hope this brings new life to the Ovivor series like O had hoped, because it was a great RP. I actually tried to play a villain in this RP, and despite treating him as a complete joke, I thought he actually ended up being a good character. His downfall, idoling himself out after playing his idol on Nekci who he thought was his closest ally, was AMAZING and was literally the exact same as Antasma’s downfall in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team, so that just added to the awesomeness of his character. And even besides Antasma, there was a great cast and everyone (except Victoria) delivered in some way, even r.obbed early boots like Leafy and Lana Del Rey. This was just overall one of the better Ovivors, but there are still two more that are much, much better than this. 7. Epicvivor: Heroes vs Villains (Fritz) - This was a pretty anticipated RP, and I thought it ended up pretty well. The cast was great, Rory/Fritz/Cat reuniting (sadly without MattPetters) was awesome and Sergeant and Xavier were able to develop more as characters. I had a lot more material for Fritz this time, and even though nothing beats his original appearance, I thought his odd “showmance” with Sabrina was hilarious. Sadly I really regret betraying Cat, because it basically made sure I lost at the FTC a third time which was kind of infuriating. I liked the cast though, and it was miraculous that the RP managed to finish after Epic had to cancel it halfway into it, and then we had to wait six weeks to finish it. 6. Redvivor: China (Christine) - After returning from an amazing Whale Club trip and doing this RP, it had a lot to live up to, but it delivered. For SURE. First of all, it was probably the most strategy-oriented Redvivor yet, it even had the first ever rock drawing (caused by me of course xoxoxo) and the cast remarkably managed to not be filled with gamebots, it had tons of great characters including the RP equivalent of Emo, a beheaded French queen, the most interesting Duke character ever, and a zombie who did nothing but spam “moans” in my PM but then turned into a strategybot and won. Another great (not at the time, but looking back) moment was me causing a rock drawing and then being rocked out. I’ve had some pretty… unconventional exits lately, with this and Antasma. Everyone hailed this as the greatest Redvivor ever, and it WAS extremely fun, but… 5. Toadvivor: Michigan (ToadProbst) '- I was going to make this #1 just because I hosted it and am biased like that, but even looking past that I feel like it was a really, really good RP. The one weak point was the challenges, which I admit were extremely half-assed and I made almost all of them up on the spot, but the awesome cast and interactions made up for it. I think TBTDIF said that it was the first time a tribe in an RP actually mattered, and the Chippewa tribe fucking delivered, from the 82597859 different relationships that were present to the entire tribe showing up to the sandbag challenge drunk. The roleplay also boasted a great cast, with lots of potential future stars such as Staci, (who I admit I wanted to see get to the end, and there might have been some… executive interference, but nothing too big) Neb901, Aimee, and Gaybeéu LaVodka. Also, the fact that Tyler Oakley won in the RP that was set in Okemos is just amazing. Overall, I’m glad the first RP I hosted wasn’t a failure, and I hope I can host more good ones later… they just hopefully won’t be as long. 4. '''Ovivor: India (Luna Lovegood) '- This is where it starts to get REALLY hard, because honestly, all four of these RPs were almost flawless. India was my first post-Greenrock RP if I remember correctly, and it was pretty soon after, so maybe my love of Greenrock just made me appreciate India even more, but it was an amazing RP. Let’s start off with my character, Luna was originally used in Firevivor: Fans vs Favorites, but that was canceled, so I felt like she could have used an actual RP and she was in it. Then she won! Her and another one who will be mentioned later are by far my two favorite of my winners, and really her entire story was just great. I felt like I made her in-character too and didn’t stray too much from her personality in the books, and it was just fun interacting with people with such a weird character. Onto the RP itself, the tribe names were “borrowed” from my failed Survivor fic, Survivor: India, so you’re welcome, O. The one downside is that I don’t remember much of the cast being very memorable, but there were some stars, such as Marina, Nekci Menij, and SpaceNigs, but I barely remember anyone else. We were introduced to the amazing “Josh vs gary colman”, though, so it all evened out. Overall, amazing RP and I cannot wait to see if Luna will ever be back in another Ovivor. 3. '''Ovivor: All-Stars (Eliza) - This is almost physically paining me. Okay, hear me out here. YES, Ovivor AS is legendary, and YES, it’s one of the best RPs ever. Even if I was in every RP that ever existed I think I’d still have it at 3rd place. It had a flawless cast, I think literally everyone delivered in some way even the early boots like Topaz and GandhiHitler. From the beginning there were these huge moments, like Topaz blindsiding herself (g.oddess) and Nissim riding away on The Whale, THEN Soo quitting due to being violated, dehumanized, and totally spent by said Whale, which mimicked the real ASS and was just hilarious and perfect. After that, basically tons of blindsides occurred, my favorite being when my sister idoled out Isabel de Souza. Yeah, she was in a second RP (and then did another one which we’ll get to soon…) and it was glorious. The final two of Eliza (me) and JuddSergeant was one of the best final twos that I remember, and even though I lost I was still pretty satisfied with the outcome, even if it was just due to Tanner Smith being bitter. Speaking of Tanner, pretty savvy villain, eh? I voted against his alliance every TC and he thought we were aligned the entire game. Anyway, why it’s placed 3rd even though it’s commonly known as the best RP ever… There are no records of it. I don’t really remember anything that happened (it was a LONG time ago) other than the elimination order, sadly. And also I don’t really give a shit about “idols!!!!” and “blindsides!!!!”, I mean, they can be fun, but if it’s at the expense of fun character interactions then it gets tedious. Of course, there were fun character interactions in this game and I loved returning to be Eliza again. That’s about it, and I’m wondering if Redvivor: All-Stars can surpass it, even though I know Reddy hates when people say that. 2. Epicvivor: Midway Island (Fritz) - Ah, here it is. The other RP commonly known as the best ever. This RP was literally flawless and it’s only not 1st place for a dumb reason, the reason being that I didn’t win. But I didn’t even really care about winning since by far my most famous/popular character was born from this RP. I don’t even know how or why(?) I decided to be him, but it was hilarious. Also I feel like this RP has introduced more iconic characters than any other, with the amazing trio of Cat, Rory, and Fritz, as well as Larissa, the completely WTF winner MattPetters, Optimus Prime, and of course Benson. So, overall it was an EXTREMELY solid cast and I really thought it was what made the RP as amazing as it was. Fritz was at his best in this season, unlike Rory who I thought got better as seasons went by, and I loved how he actually turned into some sort of villain at the end. Also, the fact that Optimus completely abhorred Benson (and vice versa) was hilarious, but Benson was completely robbed. It happened to have one of the best F3s in history (similar to Ovivor: AS) with MattPetters, Fritz, and Rory, all extreme joke characters and it made for an interesting FTC. So, overall amazing RP, awesome job Epic for hosting this masterpiece, and let’s get to #1… 1. Redvivor: Hawaii (Marianne) -